


all at once am I several stories high, knowing I'm on the street where you live

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cat Cafés, Contrary to my last fic, Cute, Engaged AU, Implied Sexual Content, It's implied but they don't do it it's really not at all explicit, M/M, No Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but its not a cafe, hence the rating :3, in another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Junsu and Jaewon, if they had fallen in love in another world. It's Valentines day, perfect for a date for the two of them!
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	all at once am I several stories high, knowing I'm on the street where you live

**Author's Note:**

> _Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?_   
>  _Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?_   
>  _Does enchantment pour out of every door?_   
>  _No, it's just on the street where you live!_
> 
> this was an idea i had forever but i can't remember who first gave it to me :C i'm sorry.

The sky’s especially blue, and the scurrying among Seoul city roads filled with the busy workers and street-walkers on their usual dose of morning energy. The musicians, performers, and sign-holders litter the doorways and front steps of every other shop, each up and eager to catch the eye of any passer-by aware of more than a two meter radius surrounding them. 

Two faces, one flushed with the fresh life of dawn, and the other with reddened cheeks and resting eyes, are just a pair out of all the moving masses around Seoul.

Jaewon, the shorter one, leans up against the taller, sleepy male, his eyes adoring his lover as he guides him to the side of the road, chuckling at his sleepy conduct as he glides along, weary eyes shut. Normally, he’s not one to wake up at noon. Too early, in his opinion.

But today’s not normal. February 14th, the day he once looked down on and labeled “pointless”, back when he hadn’t known the feeling most call ‘Love’. 

“Jun, let’s go in.”

“A hamburger place? Wonnie, they’re cheap, I can get you something nicer than this.”

The flushed male beside him takes Jun by the hand, beaming. “No, I’m paying! And...to be honest, I can’t afford anything more than this,” He laughs, almost nervous.

“Fair. Let’s go in, then.”

The pair order, retrieve their food, and sit down. Jun can almost perfectly remember the first time they went out to eat together, alone. It wasn’t at Coffee Days, as that wouldn’t have necessarily _ counted  _ as first, seeing how it’s Jun’s own workplace. No, it was a ramen hut, a place Jun had often enjoyed going to prior to meeting Jaewon, one that he spent a good two days stressing over before their set date, wondering if it’d scare the other man away. All this concern eventually went out the window, as when he finally decided to take him, the hut owner personally came over and asked him, “The usual?”, causing a certain level of embarrassment that he hadn’t known in years to come flooding his face. Jaewon had only smiled, asking, “Do like this place? I’m honored to be invited to enjoy their food with you!” Perhaps that was one of the first times Jun ever realized his deeper feelings.

Jaewon’s a surprisingly fast eater, who always upset himself when he realized he finished before everyone else. It was something about how it was bad for him, and he’d always space out or become too involved in conversation, accidentally finishing his meal without realizing.

Jun reaches for another French fry, only to find an empty box where his food had once been. Looking down, and then up at a giggling Jaewon, he curses. “Shit, I’m already done?”

“You finished before I did! Record breaking, Junnie! Do you want half of my fries?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Take some, I don’t like seeing you sit there with nothing to do.”

After their good meal and awkward thank-yous to the cashier scrolling through social media at the counter, the two took their date elsewhere. Specifically to a place Jun had in mind, somewhere he had seen Jaewon looking at once or twice around.

A cat hangout spot. Somewhere you could go to just sit, relax, pet a few cats, whatever you wanted. Other than the aquarium (which they had visited a couple weeks prior), these kinds of places were Jaewon’s certified favorites.

The two stroll in through the glass double doors, greet the lady sitting a meter away behind a desk, and take a dollop of hand sanitizer before entering the cat heaven that lay in wait. 

Jun takes a whiff of the air inside and— _ goddamn _ , there are so many cats. Good thing he took a bunch of those allergy medications before they left the house. Had he forgotten, there’d be an endless series of sneezing and all that crap that happens when you’re allergic to something. 

Jaewon, on the other hand, looks like a kid on Christmas; his eyes lit up as he practically runs around everywhere, freaking out at every other little sight and occurrence.

“There’re so many cats! Jun, Jun!” He exclaims, silently dashing over to the sleeping pods, where curled up balls of shedding fluff sleep in undisturbed peace—at least until Jaewon comes over, making a poor attempt at being invisible and unheard, “Look at the cats, Jun! Look at how they sleep, oh my gosh!”

“Yeah, they’re cute,” He grunts, watching the other man dart back and forth. He sits down in a couch nearby, covered in various colors of fur. So this is what it’s like, being able to sit in peace beside them. Jun crosses his arms and leans back in true grumpy-old-man fashion, his eyes trained on Jaewon as he takes a knee and holds out a feather toy to a rather chatty Siamese, or goes to lay down with a certain cat they read had “Cerebellar Hypoplasia” or something that made it walk with jerky movements.

A sudden weight and vibration on his lap startles him. There’s a cat, white, black and orange spots with multicolored eyes, purring as it tucks it’s legs underneath itself and shuts its eyes. Jun almost manages to resist a sneeze that snuck up on him while he was distracted somehow.

_ ‘Shit, the medicine’s wearing off.’ _

Despite his worry, constant watery eyes and sniffling, he strokes the cat, scratching its ears and neck as it leans into his touch. Strange...all of the other cats ignore him, instead preferring to play with his boyfriend. Speaking of him, what’s he doing?

Jaewon walks over his eyes slightly concerned as he watches Jun with his non stop sneezing as he pets the feline nestled in his lap.

“Jun, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just probably have a cold.”

Of course, this, in no way, would soothe the man. He tells Jun they can leave early if he wants, but of course, how could he accept? They’re both having fun, and he did not pay for a full  _ three hours _ just to go home early. It’s worth it, braving the allergies to see Jaewon here, happy and smiling and running around with three kittens dead on his heel and swatting at his hoodie strings.

“That cat seems to really like you.” He points at his lap, drawing unwanted attention to the Calico sitting there, grooming itself.

Jun nods. “I like him too.”

“Are you sure it’s a him?”

“Hm...Let me check, hold on.” Jun contemplates, lifting up the disgruntled feline by its forelegs as Jaewon giggles at his conduct.

“Yeah, that’s definitely a him.”

***

In the end, Junsu was able to last the full three hours, despite his sneezing fits and constant requests for a tissue to blow his nose on. Jaewon, who had been deeply concerned of his boyfriend’s wellbeing the whole time, watches his face on their cozy walk home.

“Jun, were you okay? You were sneezing a lot…”

“Yeah, I just had allergies.”

“You’re allergic?!” The shorter male gasps, searching his love’s face, “Jun, you should have told me. We would have left early.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Jun nudges him, the sleepiness returning as he walks alongside Jaewon, stretching his arms and back as the cold of the night sends a shiver up his back. 

“It’s a shame,” Jaewon laughs, this time refusing to look up from the street ahead of him, “I almost started thinking about adopting that Calico that wouldn’t stop snuggling you! I don’t want you suffering from allergic reactions, though. What about dogs? Or birds? Are they the same?”

“Wonnie, we can adopt that cat. I’ll take allergy medicine every day for it.”

“No, Jun, that’s not good for you! Even if it’s just allergy stuff, it’s drugs and you might become dependent.”

“I see. You said you want a bird? We can do that.” Jun mumbles, still not opening his eyes. After countless nights down these same streets, he can almost count the ballpark steps it takes to get from one end to the next. Jaewon always worries for him nonetheless, and likes to link arms while they walk.

“A bird would be nice, I think. What about you? What if we named it ‘Chirpy’?”

“That’s like the time you named that flower ‘Planty’.”

“Hey,” Jaewon laughs, leaning up against his boyfriend as he notices their destination approaching, “That was a good name!”

“If I weren’t your boyfriend, I’d be making fun of you.”

“Jun, you already do that anyway. You’re so cute, I love you.”

“Look who’s talking, huh? I love you too.”

Their apartment was just right around the corner, so no further chit-chat could take place until they walked in their door. 

Jun stretches as he makes his way to the couch before turning around to be startled by a smiling Jaewon behind him, gingerly placing a hand upon his boyfriend’s chest to lean forward for a fleeting kiss.

“Jun, I didn’t give you a heads up or anything, but…” He gives a gentle push on the shoulder, and Jun bends his knees, letting his back hit the couch as Jaewon straddles him and takes a seat in his lap, initiating yet another kiss much more passionate than the first one, “You in the mood tonight?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

Jaewon rises, pushing himself off the other man. “Let me just shower first, okay?” he whispers and walks off as Jun watches, his face tingling from the lingering sensation of Jaewon’s lips being there just a second prior.

When Jaewon came out of the shower just one half an hour later, he noticed Jun, splayed up on the couch with his still-red nose and teary eyes shut closed. Jaewon laughs, hearing a fresh, rumbling snore and seeing his eyebrow twitch in his sleep, as it always does. It’s a good thing he’s getting this rest. He needs it, even if it means they don’t do their annual Valentine’s Day love-making.

Tucking his arms under the male’s knees and upper back, Jaewon does his best to lift Jun and run him over to his bed, in case his arms accidentally begin to fail him. He lays him down and takes a cold hand to the unconscious man’s face, caressing and sighing at the unalloyed bliss that always makes him shiver every time he sees Jun at peace.

How kind, how selfless he is. Jaewon had always been intimidated, being around him in the beginning when they hadn’t yet gotten to know each other as well. But now, everything he does, everything he says has some sort of second tone to it. He acts indifferent, but Jaewon can see it, his love and emotions peeking through just for him. It’s...endearing.

Jaewon gives the sleeping male a kiss on the cheek and heads off to prep his own bed. How lucky he is, to have him by his side. He couldn’t possibly ask for anything more, having a man such as Jun love him like he does.

**Author's Note:**

> _People stop and stare,_   
>  _They don't bother me._   
>  _For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be._   
>  _Let the time go by, I won't care if I can be here on the street where you live._
> 
> The idea of jun being allergic to cats was provided by my good friend, emmy, or [moon1ightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon1ightknight/pseuds/moon1ightknight)
> 
> [LiT Fic Discord (everyone is welcome!!! Please join <3)](https://discord.gg/JAXtejPa9C)


End file.
